An electronic apparatus equipped with an imaging function such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera of the related art employs a solid-state image sensor such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor. The solid-state image sensor includes a pixel formed of a combination of a PD (photodiode) performing photoelectric conversion and a plurality of transistors, where an image is constructed on the basis of a pixel signal output from a plurality of pixels arranged in a plane.
Moreover, with the recent size reduction of the electronic apparatus equipped with the solid-state image sensor, the size reduction or area reduction of the solid-state image sensor has been underway.
Patent Document 1 for example discloses a stacked solid-state image sensor realizing area reduction with a configuration in which a substrate forming a pixel array unit that includes a plurality of pixels arranged in an array and a substrate performing signal processing against a pixel signal are stacked on top of each other.